Linear lighting is a type of lighting based on light-emitting diodes (LEDs) in which a long, narrow printed circuit board (PCB) has LED light engines mounted on it, spaced at a regular interval or pitch. The PCB may be either rigid or flexible and may also include other circuit elements, like resistors and current controllers, if needed to drive the LED light engines. By joining short sections of PCB, linear lighting can be manufactured to virtually any length.
Various types of channels are used to protect linear lighting and to direct the light that it emits. These channels may be designed for indoor use, for outdoor use, or for both. In recent years, in-ground channels have appeared on the market. These channels are typically extruded aluminum profiles that are flanged on each side at the bottom, so that they can be paved over. Linear lighting is placed in the channel, and it is typically covered with a so-called “drive over” outer lens that can withstand physical force.
In-ground channels face myriad issues in their design and use. Adequate drainage, access to and installation of wiring, and ease of installation are all potential issues.